Cantiga de Amor
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Dégel é tido por culto e inteligente, sua grande biblioteca abriga saraus que são ponto de encontro para alguns cavaleiros. Quando um amigo traz um livro especial, verdades aparecem. Kardia e Degel-Yaoi, Lost Canvas, para Theka e Akane.


**Cantiga de Amor**

(Fanfiction de ShiryuForever94)

(feita para o desafio Queen of Hearts do FF-SOL/UMDB - Tema: Livros)

Nota da autora: Ah, me deu vontade e pronto. Para Theka Tsukihiro, porque ela adora o casal. Simples assim. Outra fanfiction feita pensando nela, uma grande amiga a quem admiro pela força e bondade de coração. Feliz qualquer coisa, Theka. Amigas não precisam de datas especiais para presentes. E, para Akane Mitsuko, que é e sempre será minha inspiração e meu amor. Te amo.

Personagens: Kardia de Escorpião e Dégel de Aquário

Anime: Saint Seiya/Lost Canvas

Gênero: YAOI (Relacionamento homoafetivo entre homens) - Romance

Beta: Nina Aioros

Atenção: Fanfiction yaoi contendo relacionamento homoafetivo entre pessoas do sexo masculino. Todos os direitos de Saint Seiya, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, pertencem a seu criador, Masami Kurumada e, no caso específico de Lost Canvas, a Shiori Teshirogi. Esta estória não possui fins lucrativos e é vedada sua reprodução parcial ou integral em sites ou fóruns sem prévia autorização da autora.

**ONESHOT**

A imensa biblioteca continha todo tipo de literatura. Fossem escritos antigos de monges copistas, fossem edições da história da Hungria.

Mapas antigos, muitos mapas, espalhavam-se em rolos, alguns estirados em pranchas de madeira presos com bem postos pregos de bronze.

Códices de pergaminhos medievais com belíssimas iluminuras, pequenas ilustrações artísticas feitas com cuidado por artesãos das letras. Sem falar nos manuscritos decorados com ouro ou prata tão em voga naqueles anos.

Esse era o ambiente preferido daquele cavaleiro tão ímpar.

Dégel era um homem sábio, dedicado e culto, um verdadeiro repositório da inteligência de anos e anos.

Sua suprida biblioteca só encontrava páreo nos metros e metros da biblioteca dos aposentos do Grande Mestre Sage e, mesmo assim, havia mais obras raras com Dégel que com Sage.

O aquariano adorava ler, conhecer, destrinchar, saber, estudar. Seu tempo ocioso, que não era muito, tinha muito trabalho a fazer, era ocupado em leituras profícuas, em jornadas de estudos sobre astronomia, sobre geografia, sobre qualquer coisa que ele pudesse querer ler.

O homem de fios de tonalidade diferente, longos, e olhar arguto era um gênio em sua época.

Seu coração era mais sensível à inteligência, ao estudo, que aos amores mundanos de tantos jovens de sua parca idade de vinte e poucos anos. Era um guardião não apenas do mundo, mas da cultura e das artes.

Podia-se dizer que era um visionário de seu tempo, um homem dedicado a aprender para conhecer, para saber, para disseminar.

Seus saraus eram acompanhados com interesse por muitos dos seus amigos cavaleiros.

Em tais ocasiões, Dégel se dispunha a deixar que tocassem seus preciosos livros. Suas preciosas coleções e seus inúmeros conhecimentos eram postos à prova com perguntas cheias de curiosidade e admiração.

Dégel sabia muito sobre trovadorismo, com origem na idade média. Sabia até mesmo algumas cantigas de amigo de cor. Gostava de explicar que o trovadorismo fora a primeira manifestação literária da língua portuguesa e surgido no século XII. Alguns cavaleiros conseguiam mesmo enxergar Dégel sendo acompanhado por instrumentos musicais declamando cantigas, ou seja, poesias cantadas.

Havia uma coleção delas com o cavaleiro de aquário e ele tinha muito ciúme delas. Sabia que tais cantigas haviam sido manuscritas e postas em livros com o título autoexplicativo de cancioneiros. Eram obras raríssimas, que fatalmente seriam encaminhadas, após o fim das vidas de todos no Santuário, para algum lugar em que pudessem ter mais valor. Havia três cancioneiros conhecidos, os três em poder daquele homem. Eram eles o Cancioneiro da Biblioteca Nacional de Lisboa, Cancioneiro da Ajuda e o Cancioneiro da Vaticana.

Degel não gostava muito das Cantigas Satíricas, não fazia seu estilo algo com o nome de cantiga de maldizer, muito menos cantiga de escárnio. Não mesmo.

Sua atenção era para as cantigas líricas, divididas em cantigas de amor e cantigas de amigo.

Naquela noite em especial, sentia-se depressivo e sonhador. Seu coração já estava há muito encantado, mas não sabia o que exatamente deveria fazer. Talvez numa outra época, em que não se avizinhavam tantos enfrentamentos e quando ainda não haviam sabido do despertar de Hades, talvez pudesse sonhar mais.

Não havia jeito de resolver aquilo. Nem mesmo sua mente privilegiada lhe trazia alguma resposta aceitável. Se apenas... Talvez...

- "Boa noite, Dégel, fui o primeiro a chegar?" Defteros de Gêmeos trazia consigo, a pedido do aquariano, uma pasta com pinturas originais antigas que eram a paixão do geminiano.

- "Boa noite. Gostaria de um pouco de licor? Tenho aquele que o Rei Luís XIV apreciava."

- "Parece ótimo, eu acho a mistura de âmbar, graus de anis, canela e almíscar algo muito alvissareiro." Defteros abriu um sorriso sedutor. Era parte da personalidade dele. Agressivo, fascinante, perigoso e envolvente.

- "Creio que teremos novidades quanto aos nossos deveres em breve." Dégel deitou a bebida numa linda taça, própria para a bebida tão perfumada e bonita e deu-a ao cavaleiro recém-chegado.

- "Esta nova estante não estava aqui no mês passado. Mais livros, Dégel?" Defteros não parecia preocupado com a tensão crescente no mundo, apenas dedicava-se àquele momento. – "Hum, belo livro. Certamente tem mais de 250 páginas, ornamentado com fecho em madeira, cantoneiras e marcadores. Belo exemplar, Degel."

- "Obrigado. Foi presente." Dégel suspirou. Sim, um lindo presente de uma linda pessoa.

- "Kardia de Escorpião?" Um sorriso aberto e franco e Defteros viu os olhos esbugalhados do aquariano confirmarem o que logicamente ele sabia. – "Ah, vamos, ninguém neste Santuário tem paciência para ir atrás dessas gracinhas para te dar de presente. O único louco com essa ideia na cabeça é o escorpiano. Ele tem muito apreço por você e pelo que você faz por ele. Seria de estranhar se o presente não fosse dele."

Dito daquele jeito, até parecia normal mesmo. Só que Dégel sentiu o coração pular, a boca ressecar e ficou meio tonto. Não podia dar a entender a Defteros que aquilo o afetava tanto.

Mas afetava.

- "Ele sabe o quanto aprecio livros. Só isso."

- "Ele é seu melhor amigo e gostar de agradar você. Não me deve explicações."

- "Não me estou explicando." Um longo suspiro e Dégel fechou novamente o semblante geralmente inexpressivo. Não gostava do tanto que Defteros era bom com as palavras, nem gostava do jeito sardônico e sacana dele. – "Você pode ser bem incômodo."

- "Eu seleciono o melhor dos melhores e atiro nas chamas aqueles que não merecem ser chamados cavaleiros. Acho que posso analisar a personalidade e o caráter de quem eu convivo um pouco mais, não?" Bebericou o licor com vagar, apreciando o cheiro e o gosto. Viu que mais três cavaleiros adentravam a biblioteca de Degel e sorriu num cumprimento simples.

- "Boa noite a todos." Manigoldo mantinha o ar levemente despreocupado que de vez em quando aparecia. Havia tido uma conversa um pouco complicado com Sage. Seu Mestre era uma pessoa bem difícil quando queria.

- "Como estão?" O jeito altivo de Asmita constrastava com o quanto ele tinha uma bela alma. Quem o conhecesse apenas de vista acharia que aquele cavaleiro era uma pessoa um tanto estranha. No entanto, sua elegância natural e seus movimentos fluidos o tornavam uma companhia bastante agradável.

El Cid nada disse. Era calado por natureza. Mal olhava o interlocutor numa conversa. Se é que os monólogos de quem tentava se comunicar com ele poderiam ser chamados de conversa. El Cid era como uma pedra. Endurecido e perigoso, calado e tenso. No entanto, por algum motivo estranho, nunca faltava aos saraus de Dégel.

E então a aparente calmaria foi interrompida por alguém de cosmo beligerante, denso e firme. Kardia de Escorpião chegara.

- "Não comecem sem mim! Dégel, trouxe-lhe um livro com capa de madeira adornada, fechos de metal trabalhado e texto poético. Espero que aprecie. Segundo os registros, é de um belo período da idade média. Não achei cancioneiros."

- "Claro que não, são apenas três conhecidos e já os tenho." O aquariano pegou o embrulho com gosto. – "Podia ter trazido outra coisa, esses exemplares são bem caros. Aliás, não precisa me dar presentes." Raciocinou que realmente aquele cavaleiro sempre aparecia com algum presente.

- "Ora, vamos, não sei quando eu vou parar de dar livros a você, mas pelo menos é algo que sei que gosta bastante. Prefiro acertar no que você gosta." O sorriso sem medo de Kardia era uma marca de sua personalidade franca. Seu olhar era embaraçante para quem ousasse fitá-lo, pois ele jamais o baixava, ou desviava.

O gênio forte do escorpiano propiciava algumas desavenças, mas o homem de madeixas em tons roxo-azulados era um bom companheiro.

- "Não precisava, mesmo assim. Obrigado de qualquer modo." Dégel pegou o embrulho bem feito de couro e amarras de linho de cânhamo e sorriu com um pequeno suspiro. Kardia... Sentiu uma pequena falta de ar ao fitar de muito perto os olhos azuis sinceros, generosos e fortes. Não conseguiu manter-se daquele jeito e deu um passo para trás.

Defteros bebeu o restante do licor com um sorriso mal disfarçado no rosto bonito. Observou que os demais cavaleiros estavam folheando um livro aqui, outro ali, estavam olhando mapas, distraídos da pequena cena bem ao lado.

- "Vamos começar?" A voz calma do aquariano iniciou uma rodada de leituras, pequenas intervenções, alguns discursos inflamados quanto aos sentimentos em uma cantiga de amor, outra discussão acerca de um mapa antigo de navegação. Hora de uma pausa.

- "Hum, sabe o quanto eu gosto de legumes cozidos e frutas de época?" Kardia comentou enquanto servas traziam travessas de cerâmica branca repletas de bocados apetitosos e cheirosos.

- "Por isso temos tantas frutas, não é mesmo, Degel? Que dizer destes pimentões no azeite, das batatas corados e das alcachofras?" O ar irônico de Defteros era dirigido sem dúvida alguma a Kardia. – "Você adora pimenta, não é escorpião?"

- "Gosto de coisas definidas, Defteros. Não gosto de enganos, sou leal e exijo lealdade. Sei que foi isso que perguntou, você não precisa de muitas palavras quando falar comigo, sou inteligente, caso não tenha percebido."

- "Mas é claro que é inteligente. Convivendo tanto com Degel, não seria possível que não compartilhassem conhecimentos." Não eram as palavras. Era o tom. Alcoviteiro. Como se tivesse falado algo muito comprometedor.

- "Eu gosto de paella. Podem ir comer uma lá em casa qualquer hora." El Cid falou de repente e todos se viraram para ele. Não, aquele capricorniano não costumava ser afável, muito menos falar muito.

- "Suas servas fazem paella?" Manigoldo perguntou, interessado. – "Eu gosto de paella."

- "Nem pense nisso. Paella é coisa de homem. De hombres! Receita passada de pai para filho. Mulheres não podem fazer paella espanhola decente. E pode ir lá em casa comer quando quiser." Ar superior, jeito sério. Esse era El Cid. Ele tinha o gênio difícil e podia compreender a falta de jeito de Dégel. Também não era absolutamente nada bom em relações humanas. Por isso ajudara com o assunto insólito.

- "Vou cobrar." Um olhar curioso para El Cid que fitou a parede e Manigoldo teve certeza que aquele chifrudo era um homem muito difícil.

- "Ah, sim, isso eu já sabia." Dégel finalmente falou com um figo em uma das mãos. – "Quero dizer, já sabia sobre Paella ser prato feito por homens."

- "E tem algo que você ainda não tenha estudado? Me desculpe, aquariano, mas parece que só há livros em sua vida." Kardia falou em tom amistoso.

- "Do jeito como fala, parece que o admira muito, não é mesmo, Kardia?" Asmita comentou deliciando-se com um suculento figo e apreciando um lindo e doce tomate fatiado mergulhado no azeite. – "Ótima comida. Tipicamente grega. Eu esperava algo mais... Europeu?"

- "Ora, vamos, Asmita, ele fez tudo isso para o Kardia. Aliás, volta e meia ele serve pratos gregos bem ao gosto do nosso amigo de cabelos roxinhos." Manigoldo riu-se. É, percebera os olhares. Notara o ar de gozação de Defteros e prestara mais atenção ainda ao passo atrás de Dégel logo antes. Havia algo.

- "Sem falar que esta reunião hoje está cheia de cantigas de amigo dos antigos cancioneiros. Corrija-me se eu estiver errado, aquariano." Defteros riu abertamente e andou pelo ambiente, com ar professoral. – "As cantigas de amigo têm como tema o erotismo feminino, sem nenhum amor físico, mesmo que os poetas sejam homens. Temos os conflitos pela ausência de um amigo, o sofrimento por amor, a morte por amor, alegria no regresso do amigo. Também há momentos de ciúme ou ansiedade. Um verdadeiro cipoal de alegria, tristeza, ansiedade. Anda apaixonado, meu caro homem de lindos cabelos esverdeados?"

- "Er, sabiam que a oliveira mais velha do mundo está localizada em Atenas, na Grécia?" O aquariano engoliu em seco. Ousou encarar o geminiano. O que aquele sádico estava planejando? O que estava dizendo? – "Não sei do que está falando, controlador das chamas da ilha Canon."

- "Está tarde. Eu creio que vou indo." Kardia levantou-se, sentira o mal estar do amigo e não queria que aquilo continuasse. – "Sinto muito por vocês terem que prescindir de minha calorosa presença, mas treinei muito hoje. Boa noite a todos." Uma máscara de simpatia que usava muito bem. Na verdade não queria de jeito nenhum saber se Dégel andava apaixonado. Não queria mesmo...

- "Kardia..." A voz de Dégel saiu um pouco estranha e o escorpiano voltou-se e encarou seu amigo.

- "Boa noite, Dégel. Até amanhã. Espero realmente que goste do livro." Um meio sorriso franco, sério, profundo e o letal representante do signo de escorpião retirou-se.

O aquariano ficou meio passado, olhando para onde o outro estivera. Defteros não perdeu a deixa.

- "Está realmente tarde, vamos todos embora. Não é mesmo?" Seu olhar era o de um louco acostumado a decidir quem vivia e quem morria e nenhum dos demais ficou por lá. Todos foram saindo aos poucos, despedindo-se.

Um silêncio calmo, que se tivesse cor, seria branco, caiu na décima primeira casa. Dégel não conseguiu dormir. Houvera algo no olhar de Kardia, uma breve chama. Pensar no amigo o fazia...

Feliz?

Tenso?

Calmo?

Apaixonado.

A palavra veio ao seu coração como se uma pedra pesando dezenas de arrobas despencasse numa lâmina de água plácida.

Afastou o pensamento, não podia ser verdade, de jeito algum. Eram apenas amigos, liam juntos, lutavam juntos, tinha que cuidar de Kardia devido ao seu problema de coração, não havia lugar para o amor.

Ao mesmo tempo, ele tinha certeza que estava apaixonado. O encantamento que sentia, o calor dele, o olhar.

- "Livros, vamos ver o que há nos livros." Fez o que fazia quando ficava um pouco nervoso: foi ler. Adormeceu abraçado ao livro que ganhara de Kardia. Gostara do que lera por ali. Era um ótimo livro.

O dia seguinte ao sarau amanheceu bonito e calmo. Burburinho em todas as casas. Os cavaleiros madrugavam, sem exceção. Homens treinados para lutas, não se davam ao luxo de ficar dormindo. Tinham seus deveres e os cumpriam à risca.

Logo a Arena estava repleta de pessoas treinando, conversando ou apenas ficando por ali, esperando por algum bom desafio, uma boa luta, uma medição de poderes.

Kardia já correra trinta quilômetros, já levantara pesos e já ensaiara um pouco de seus golpes. Isso tudo desde as cinco da manhã quando acordara indócil pensando se o que havia feito não teria sido um engano grave. Ao mesmo tempo, não gostava de ficar na dúvida. Iria ter alguma resposta, tinha certeza. Tomava água trazida por servos e servas e observava o local. Na verdade procurava por ele. Já passava das sete horas agora, tarde para um defensor de Atena.

Dégel estava atrasado. Dormira demais, embalado por sonhos doces. Ficara um tempo olhando o livro bonito, abrira-o novamente e então percebera a fina caligrafia, em letras douradas e bem feitas, uma dedicatória. Ao ler aquilo, deu um pulo de sua cadeira. Não era possível!

Kardia havia enlouquecido?

Desceu apressado as escadas, um pouco atabalhoado, vestindo uma calça bem justa, uma camisa de babados, um colete, as longas meias e os sapatos. Um homem bem vestido, afinal de contas era francês. Não era uma roupa para treinos, afinal, mas era a roupa que vestira às pressas, então estava bom. Chegou ofegante ate a Arena.

- "K-Kardia..." Ofegou um tanto, menos pela correria e mais pela emoção. Cansar um cavaleiro era quase impossível.

- "Você está atrasado, Dégel. E essa roupa, é elegante sem dúvida, mas... Não é adequada para treinamentos."

- "A dedicatória." Dégel observou o semblante do amigo mudar ligeiramente. – "O que quis dizer?"

- "Ah, você leu." Kardia enxugou o rosto com um tecido macio e foi para mais perto do aquariano.

- "Claro que eu li. Responda, por favor." O aquariano simplesmente estava... Nervoso? Logo ele? O que aquele homem fazia com ele? E havia tanta gente ali por perto. Tanta gente... Ficou meio zonzo.

- "Não sou homem de subterfúgios, Dégel, disse o que eu disse. Ou melhor, eu escrevi. Está lá escrito." Olhos azuis cravados no homem de cabelos esverdeados. – "Gostou?"

- "Sim." Dégel conseguiu dizer com um quase indisfarçável sorriso.

- "Que bom." Kardia agia como se nada houvesse de importante no fato.

- "Não, Kardia, sim para o que você queria saber. Mais que aos livros, muito mais que aos livros." Degel tomara sua decisão. Aproximou-se do outro homem com um olhar seguro e límpido. – "Por que não me disse antes?"

- "Talvez você não escutasse, mas tinha certeza que leria." Kardia apoiou uma das mãos num dos ombros do outro. – "Há muito tempo é como me sinto, só não sabia bem o que fazer. Seus livros sempre foram sua paixão."

- "Vamos para minha biblioteca, aqui tem gente demais." Dégel deu-se conta da curiosidade de muitos pares de olhos.

- "Há um livro que pretendo ler com você." Kardia encaminhou-se para a saída da Arena, calmamente.

- "Qual seria?"

- "Que tal um que nós dois escreveremos juntos?" Um sorriso e tanto, que quase fez Degel desmontar.

- "Será um ótimo livro."

Subiram juntos até a imensa biblioteca do aquariano.

A imensa biblioteca que continha todo tipo de literatura, fossem escritos antigos de monges copistas, fossem edições da história da Hungria.

Muitos mapas antigos espalhavam-se em rolos, alguns estirados em pranchas de madeira presos com bem postos pregos de bronze.

Códices de pergaminhos medievais com belíssimas iluminuras, pequenas ilustrações artísticas feitas com cuidado por artesãos das letras. Sem falar nos manuscritos decorados com ouro ou prata tão em voga naqueles anos.

Esse era o ambiente preferido daquele cavaleiro tão ímpar, o cavaleiro de Aquário. E agora havia mais um motivo.

Enredado nos braços de Kardia, derretendo de amor, gemendo seu prazer enquanto bocas e corpos se encontravam, uma pilha de livros bonitos a um canto, um livro particular aberto na página da dedicatória em fina caligrafia, em letras douradas e bem feitas.

_Ao meu amigo Dégel,_

_Pelos anos de amizade, esperando que um dia ele me ame tanto quanto ama seus livros._

_Kardia_

_

* * *

_Nota da Autora: Consegui escrever mais uma fanfiction de Saint Seiya, mas confesso que estou desanimadíssima com o fandom, mesmo com toda a emoção de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas. Escrever fanfictions é uma paixão, mas quanto mais frequento este site, mais vejo o abandono, a falta de interesse. Infelizmente não há nada que possa ser feito se as pessoas já não se interessam mais por Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Em breve terei projetos de Bleach e Naruto para desenvolver, espero que o fandom deles ande um pouco mais ativo e participativo. Eu escrevo yaoi, não espero ser um sucesso de público e crítica, mas realmente, perto do que já foi, estou bastante frustrada com o fandom de Saint Seiya. A tendência é que os autores parem de postar, de comentar, de tentar, afinal de contas quando ninguém se importa, para que postar? A escrita é um exercício ímpar, único. Pode ser apenas para nós mesmos, ou para dividirmos. Se já não há com quem dividir, ou se as pessoas não se importam mais em dizer que gostaram ou não, em dar idéias, em criticar, talvez o melhor a fazer seja sonhar nossos sonhos em nossos computadores e deixar por lá mesmo. Grande abraço aos que lerem.


End file.
